


Bedside Bonesides

by AngoMcDango



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot, Porn Without Plot, RAREPAIR POLICE, Some Fluff, TWO trans characters, Trans Character, face-cumming-on, its time for BONESIDES to shine, shortform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 07:05:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9424577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngoMcDango/pseuds/AngoMcDango
Summary: AU where Kravitz delivers notes between Magnus and Julia and then they all fall in love with each other, except this fic is about dirty things.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I think I accidentally became the captain of the writing rarepair police, and I will take this job in STRIDE.
> 
> au where Magnus and Julia are both trans because I can write whatever I want

Magnus whines, his walls clenching around Kravitz. Sweat poured between them as Kravitz fucked into him harder and faster, the sound of skin against skin reverberating throughout the room.

 

“Krav… please, I’m so close…” Magnus groaned, his thighs twitching around Kravitz’s hips. He came, shuddering the whole way down, as Kravitz sucked long kisses into his collarbone, and he followed him into his descent. Kravitz flopped on top of his chest, fingers curling in his thick chest hair. Magnus, still panting, leaned into the touch, curling up against Kravitz’s slender form.

 

“Can’t believe we don’t do this every day.” Magnus huffed, finally regaining his composure to sit up and grab some tissues. He tries to wipe himself down in a sexy manner, but because his legs are still shaking, he trips doing so.

 

“If I made love to you like that every day, you’d never walk again.” Kravitz quipped, rolling over to give him a hand back up.

 

“Mmm, sounds like a challenge?” Magnus took the hand, pulling himself up quickly to kiss his partner. “I’m sure Jules wouldn’t mind.”

 

Kravitz leans into the tender kiss a touch too long, his lips still ghosting the other man’s as he pulled away. “I’m sure Julia would die again just to see you beg for my cock.” Magnus flushes, toe to tip, and pins him back down on the bed.

 

“A challenge it is, then.”

  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  


Kravitz groans as Julia takes him into her mouth, lips just touching his belly. She swallows, taking his cock deeper, and he shudders as sweat beads at his forehead. Looking down he can see her stroking herself, long fingers against her own dick, edging herself closer and closer to coming. She pulls away, pressing a long kiss to the head, and scootches herself up so she can grab their cocks together.

 

“Can’t believe it took you this long.” She murmurs, licking the shell of his ear.

 

“I didn’t want to- ahh- intrude on you and Magnus…”

 

“Oh honey that’s all we’ve _ever_ wanted you to do.” She laughs as she pumps the two of them faster, nibbling at his earlobe. Kravitz can feel his balls tighten up, and flings an arm around her to gasp into her mouth as he comes a second time that night. She pulls away, and peppers kisses down his chest, licking up the mess he made.

 

“Let me- huh- finish you off…” Kravitz starts to sit up but is abruptly shoved back down on the pillows.

 

“No way baby, how’s about I come on your pretty little face instead?” Julia quirks an eyebrow, one hand on her hip as the other slowly strokes her own length. Kravitz nods faster than he can think the word yes, propping himself on his elbows so she can reach him better.

 

It doesn’t take her long, not with Kravitz’s pupils blown wide and his mouth slightly parted, waiting for her come to land on him. She falls down on the bed afterwards, handing Kravitz a damp towel to wipe off his face.

 

“Had it prepped already. I’ve been thinking about doing that to you for a _very_ long time.” She responds to his questioning look, one hand snaking around to grab at his ass. “Shame Maggie can’t join us, I just know he’d blow immediately seeing you so compliant for me.”

 

“You know he has years ahead of him, Julia.” Kravitz frowns slightly and stands up, not wanting to have this conversation again. “In the meantime, I’ll make sure he’s well-prepped for you.” He magics on a formal three piece suit, kissing her lightly on the forehead.

 

“We love you, Kravitz.” Julia admits, catching his eye before he de-materializes away. “You mean… everything… to us.”

 

Kravitz feels his heart, or where his heart would be, swell bigger than ever. He walks back to the bed, and Julia pulls his tie in to kiss him deeply.

 

“Loving the two of you back is the greatest bounty of all.”


End file.
